Isle Esme First Night
by Lizzie Terry
Summary: This is what went through my head for Edward and Bella's first time that first night on Isle Esme. Lemons ahead so be warned.


He pulled me towards him, both of us treading water and kissed me. Slowly, tenderly, would I ever get used to his kissing me? I hoped not. His lips parted and his tongue traced my lips as I sighed and threw arms around his neck kissing him back with more passion than he'd ever allowed before.

My tongue found his and then suddenly he broke away. "No" I cried pulling myself towards him. I could see his eyes were bright and he smiled that crooked little smile that made my heart flutter every time I saw it.

"Bella" he said, "My teeth are a real danger to you". "Let my tongue do the traveling, OK?" he asked fervently. I just looked at him and nodded.

Suddenly, he perked up "Can you swim?" he asked as he swam further away from the shore. "Yes, but that's not really what I have on my mind at the moment" I mumbled, but swam after him anyway.

He swam much faster than I did, of course, so he kept swimming away then coming back to me, lightening fast, playfully splashing water at me when he got close enough.

I splashed back, but was really getting tired of swimming and treading water and told him that. "I still have to breathe you know" watching him glide under the water like a fish. "It's so not fair," I muttered to myself.

He broke the water splashing up right in front of me and told me to hold on to his shoulders then he turned his back to me. I put my hands on his cold marble skin and he took off, towing me on top of the water while he swam just beneath the surface.

It felt almost the same as running through the green forests of Forks, but this time I had to push myself up and away from his back to keep my head out of the water. Eventually we slowed and looking back, I could tell we were about a half mile from the shore.

"Put your feet down Bella," he said, in a low husky voice that sent shivers down my spine despite the warmth of the water. We were standing in chest deep water, a sand bar I guessed.

He stood and turned to face me. Taking a step back, he looked at me with hunger in his eyes and I knew it was not for my blood. The water was breaking just at the tips of my breasts, the cooler air turning my nipples dark and hard.

I felt the blush rising in me from his intense staring and noticed too that he was breathing in ragged breathes. When I saw him lick his lips, I closed my eyes, trying to ease the fear that was building inside me.

I didn't know what to do at this point and started to say something just when he pulled me closer to him, and held me against his smooth cold body.

He leaned is head down and began kissing my cheek, trailing down my jaw line and under my chin, across my neck to right under my ear.

He licked my neck while his hands were gently caressing my back, down the middle and then back up tickling my ribs with his fingers and ever so slightly brushing the sides of my breasts before starting again.

My heart was pounding and I didn't even realize it as I let out a low moan. I heard him chuckle as he stepped back away from me.

"Bella, my love" he said with so much emotion that I just stared at him.

He took a few steps back. I could tell the water was getting very shallow; it barely reached his hips where he now stood.

He lifted his hand toward me with his palm up, curved two fingers up and motioned for me to come closer and I closed my eyes.

I can do this. I can do this. I kept repeating to my self as I took first one step, then another closer to him, exposing more of myself to the night air and to him.

"Absolutely stunning" I heard him sigh as I looked at him feeling the heat and the blush again rise to my cheeks.

As I stepped within reaching distance to him, he took my hand and lifted it above my head, spinning me slowly as if we were dancing. "Yes, you are most definitely utterly indecent" he said as I remembered those same words from what seemed like ages ago.

His other arm slipped around my waist as I turned back to face him. He pulled me to him and then started kissing me, passionately, urgently, his tongue darting and reaching into the depths of my mouth and my soul.

Crushing me to his body I once again threw my arms around his neck, twisting my hands in his hair. This was what I have been waiting for - to finally have him, to finally be free of the restrictions he so firmly placed on the physical aspect of our relationship.

I leaned my head back for only a moment to catch my breath and he took both of my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I locked them tight around his back and looked into his burning golden eyes.

His kissing was relentless, across my cheeks and down my neck across my collarbone and then further down, between my breasts. I could feel myself heating up, getting hotter, everywhere!

As he moved his head to one side, he gently flicked one nipple with his tongue. I moaned again and started trembling. Then he started sucking, careful to use only his mouth.

I looked down and saw that his eyes were closed. His hands were caressing my thighs, moving closer and closer to my center.

He moved his head to my other nipple and began flicking it with his tongue. I arched my back when he took that one into his mouth sucking and pulling while his hands moved to the very core of my heat.

When I felt his fingers run lightly across my opening the first time, I gasped. It felt like an electric current shot through every fiber of my body.

My breathing was ragged. "Eh – Eh - Edward" I said, visibly shaking.

He looked up at me, his golden eyes shining, his breathing as ragged as mine then bent his head down again sucking first one nipple then the next as his fingers caressed my core, moving inside and outside the lips, circling around and around the opening.

I couldn't think, my body was electrified. Every nerve ending was alive. Nothing I ever read prepared me for these sensations. Nothing my girlfriends ever told me came close to explain what was happening to me now. I was scared, I was happy; I didn't want this to stop.

One finger moved further away from my opening; to a new spot that, when he brushed it made me jump. "Are you all right?" Edward asked with concern in his wild eyes.

I laughed. Was I all right? Yes! No! I don't know! I don't care! I thought all of this at the same time, but only managed to tell him "y – y – y – yesssssss, please, please….don't stop"

I didn't even realize we had moved until, with a fluid motion, he knelt down and laid me on the sand in very shallow water.

"Bella" he sighed as he gazed down at me, "you are absolutely breathtaking".

I looked up at him, leaning back on my elbows and wondered to myself if I was dreaming. If I was, I never wanted to wake up! This godlike creature in front of me was talking about breathtaking when I can barely breathe just by looking at him. His eyes were smoldering, dazzling me again, I forgot to breath.

I drew in a jagged breath and asked, "Why did you stop? That felt, that was so incredibly…"

He brought his hands down to either side of my hands, his body just inches above mine smiling; he agreed, "Yes, it was".

"Bella" he started "This is the first time for both of us. I know, I" he looked up then back down at me and began again, "I understand the mechanics of what will happen."

He looked nervous, and I instantly understood at that moment that he was experiencing these feelings and sensations for the first time himself, just as I was.

"Please promise me, if I do anything to hurt you, anything that makes you uncomfortable, please, please tell me" concern almost, but not quite, clouding the excitement in his eyes.

"Edward, if you" frustration creeping into my voice but then I stopped and simply said "I promise". I didn't want to ruin this moment by getting angry.

He smiled wide, flashing his teeth, his face radiant "Then, I want you to be ready for me" he said quietly.

"I am ready!" I almost shouted at him.

Shaking his head, "I want to make sure your body is ready for me," he explained as he leaned down to kiss my neck.

His body hovered over me, his chest barely brushing my nipples, I shuddered with the feeling, so cold against the heat rising in me again, radiating out from my inner core, down my legs and arms to my feet and hands.

He pressed himself against me and I felt his manhood, rock hard against my belly. That was the first time I really noticed his physical response to me. I wondered briefly how that was supposed to fit inside me, and then quickly forgot about it as his lips moved across to mine. Smooth and hard, they opened to mine and I let out a soft moan. I heard him growl softly, deep in his throat, almost a purr.

He slid down slightly and began to slowly kiss me down the side of my neck, across my collarbone and down between my breasts. I arched my back; eyes closed and felt another jolt of electricity race through my body as he again flicked my nipple with his tongue, then started sucking.

My heart was beating so hard I thought it would explode through my chest. He moved slowly to my other nipple, kissing and licking the salt water from my skin and again, the current coursed through every nerve fiber in me when his tongue flickered over it.

He slid down further, kissing and licking my body. Across my stomach to one side then the other. He kept doing this, moving further down, caressing my thighs with one hand while his lips explored every inch of my stomach and hips.

I lifted my head and looked at him now, a little confused but not wanting him to stop.

He seemed to know my questioning gaze and said with a whisper, "I always tried to keep them out of my head, for privacy sake when they made love to each other, but I wasn't always successful. Rose, Alice and even Esme seemed to really enjoy this," he said as he positioned his head between my legs.

My eyes wide now, he placed both his hands beneath me and raised my hips to his mouth. He licked me, slowly and then I felt him tense and saw his eyes fly open wide.

He was actually shaking when he did it again and then I heard him moan. I felt his tongue dart into me and back out, his moans growing louder.

I was lost in the sensations; I couldn't stop shaking and realized I was moaning too.

"Your taste, the taste of your…" I heard him say but when looked at him again, he was already back down on me, licking and sucking. I never wanted this to stop.

He slowly licked me again, this time moving further up to settle on what I knew to be my clitoris.

Although I knew about this "hot spot" from talking with the girls, I really didn't understand what they meant until he flicked at it with his tongue. Another bolt of electric current passed through me and my hips bucked.

I moaned, loudly this time throwing my head back as he started sucking. He held my hips tighter as I started bucking again.

He flicked it again then his tongue again darted inside of me. He was growling steadily now and I only thought I was hot before. I felt as if I was on fire now, but in a very good way. My stomach was tight as my muscles contracted from the sensations I now felt.

He stopped and raised his head, "It looks as though you like this too" he chuckled, kissing the insides of my thighs before returning to my center.

My breathing was ragged and I only managed to beg "please…please, don't stop".

"I don't intend to" he purred as he lowered his head again and started flicking my "hot spot" harder and faster this time. I growled, shocked that I could do that and realizing I couldn't help it.

I felt a pressure building in me, my stomach muscles tightened and I felt a tingling in my hands and feet. My hands clutched at the sand as I threw my head back and trembled.

I felt him lower me to the sand as his hands slid out from beneath me. I knew his face must be in the water and wondered briefly, why he wanted to do that.

I felt one of his fingers caressing my lips again, moving slowly from the outside to the inside while the other started rubbing my pressure point. This was too much; I began grinding my hips into him. I couldn't help it. I wanted more and he seemed to know this.

Then I felt his finger slowly slide into me, just a little at first, then pull out only to go deeper next time. I felt as if I would explode! I'd never felt anything like this in my life.

Every muscle in my body was tense and I started rocking my hips to the slow steady rhythm of his finger in me.

I looked at him and his eyes were closed, his body moving in the same rhythm as mine in the sand. Then he looked up at me with the same wild desperation as I felt.

Lowering his head again, I felt his tongue over my clit moving faster and harder than I thought would be possible, and then he plunged his finger deep into me.

My whole body convulsed and I screamed a low guttural animal cry as I went over the edge, waves of pleasure and sensations I'd never felt before washed over me. Muscles I never knew existed contracted and released as wave after wave of pleasure rocked me to the core.

Faster than I realized he lifted me out of the water and kneeling before me crushed me to his body. My legs wrapped around his hips as he lowered me onto his manhood.

Another wave of muscle contractions as I felt him slip easily inside me. I was wild now, as I struggled to push myself further onto him.

He was shaking along with me as he lifted me off slightly then thrust back into me. Although he went in further this time, it was not far enough.

I looked at him, my breathing ragged, "Please" I begged, "please d – d – don't st-stopppp"

He growled deep in his throat, no purring this time. He pulled out again then thrust hard breaking through my barrier and entering me completely.

I cried out, in pain, pleasure I didn't know, I didn't care as I tightened my grip around his neck and began moving up and down.

He matched my rhythm, his breathing just as ragged as mine and then it stopped.

I leaned back to look at him and saw his eyes go completely black. I didn't even have time to be afraid as he thrust into me hard one last time before flinging his hands behind him to the sand, throwing his head back and growling what sounded like my name.

I clung to him as his body convulsed with what I knew to be the same intense climax as I had just experience moments before.

After the violence subsided, still shaking and convulsing with involuntary muscle spasms he looked at me and asked if I was OK.

I laughed and both our eyes opened wide with the feelings that were made within me and with him inside me.

"OK doesn't describe what I am right now, there are not enough words to describe the way I feel right now, I am so much better than just OK" I murmured to him.

"What about you?" I asked. He crushed me to his body and whispered in my ear "Bella, I love you. I will always love you. That…that was the most incredible experience of my whole existence. Nothing will ever compare to that!"

We sat that way, for an immeasurable time, just holding each other, rocking with the gentle pull of the ocean. This was heaven. This was my heaven and I never, ever, ever wanted to leave it.


End file.
